Episode 12 - Madame Pom's Model Art Transcript
(The episode begins with Blythe and Madison doing some art supplies in Downtown City High School inside the arts and crafts along with their friends; Jasper, Sue, Youngmee and Josh Sharp) Madison: So tell me again... why are we doing art supplies during this period of arts and crafts? Jasper: Well, Madison. Art is what we do like painting, drawing with markers and crayons. Sue: Even sketching with your pencil and or pen. Youngmee: I wanted to sketching out the pet that I know just like Blythe. Josh Sharp: I'm going for the electric guitar that I'm drawing. Blythe: You see, Madison. We do this just for the pets to see back when I was drawing my sketch book. Madison: Ohh I get it! I'm going to sketch out the statue of liberty... To welcome everyone to New York City. Blythe: Good to know. But just to remind you. Better save this art supply for the pets. Madison: Okay, Blythe. I hope we tell the pets back at the shop. (Then we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut to the 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Scout, Mary Frances, Cairo, Esteban, Madame Pom, Digby, Genghis, Poodles, Olive, Sugar Sprinkles, Gail, Tootsie, Shea Butter, Princess Stori, Sam U.L., Buttercream, Sweet Cheeks, Shahrukh, Tiger, Desi and Wiggles McSunbask and three animals Pete, Mushroom and Hubble doing some art models that is until Mrs. Twombly shows up with a pet cage with Kittery Banter inside of it) Mrs. Twombly: Gather around, my sweeties. We have a new day camper who would be joining us today. (All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets gathered around) Everyone, I would like you all to meet... (Opens the cage letting out Kittery Banter) "Kittery Banter" Some say that she the thirsty cat who drinks a lot of water. Hope you'll get along with her just fine while I'll be at the register. (Left the day camp by going back to the register as all 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets introduce themselves to Kittery Banter) Russell: Hi. I'm Russell and we would like to welcome you too... Kittery: Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area. I like when you done to this place. Littlest Pet Shop 2 is my favorite place. It even has more room for all the pets to be here! I'm so glad I'm joining you guys! Vinnie: Hey, Kittery. I'm Vinnie. Sunil: I'm Sunil. Minka: Hi! I'm Minka! Pepper: I'm Pepper! Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling! Zoe: Hi, Kittery. I'm Zoey! Kittery: Zoey Trent! I've haven't seen you and your sister Gail around ever since. And so did all the other pets. Gail: You know me? Kittery: Know you? You save all the other pets from Largest Ever Pet Shop from that scary robot. And made us pets for freedom and joy. Tootsie: That scary robot you mention was Monban. Buttercream: How scary weary quite conteary can you get! Kittery: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face and stamps her feet several times while twisting her ear then she calms herself down with a sigh) Any-hoo... It very nice to have you here, Kittery O' Bittery. Sugar Sprinkles: Sounds like us cats have to stick together as friends now huh? Madame Pom: Can't you see we're doing some Model Art competition, Kittery? It's just me and Zoey. We're working on a model for some poses and snaps together. Kittery: You are? Zoe: Yeah that's right. Kittery, you can be our judge while we doing fine dancing, posing, snapping and singing together. Sweet Cheeks: This will be the best competition ever between Zoe and Madame Pom. Esteban: The models and picture taking is about to begin with a fantasy clip of it. So get ready. Minka: I just love the fantasies!! I'm so excited!! Mary Frances: Well whoop de do! I can't wait. Olive: I love the fantasy. What fantasy are we playing? Pepper: Only the finest fantasy here in Littlest Pet Shop 2. And it goes like this. (The fantasy plays the Hollywood studios with the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets and three animals; Pete, Mushroom and Hubble in it together) Music: "Hollywood Song" Zoe: (Singing) Oh, Hollywood, what you do to me Such a huge bustling community And there's always opportunity To do the friendly thing If some are grouchy, pay no mind Surprise instead with something kind Lo and behold, you may just find A smile is what you bring! Pete: Welcome to the Mane Fair Hotel! Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you! Zoe: Only if you'll accept this gratuity first. Pete: Oh-ho-ho! I'll get your change! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give Generosity, I'm here to set the bar Just sit back and watch how I live. Zoe: After you. Mushroom: Why, thank you. Zoe: Please take mine. Mushroom: Wow okay. Penny Ling: (Singing) Some may say, "Zoey, Don't be so big-hearted and bold Treating strangers like they're friends This town's too big and cold" But this is how I play my cards I'm not about to fold Where I see a frown, I go to town Call me the smile patrol! Pepper: (Singing) Oh Hollywood, what you do to us! Sunil: (Singing) What if you find of gloomy gus! Vinnie: (Singing) It's no intimidating' thing! Minka: (Singing) Just be kind without a fuss! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling, Scout, Sugar Sprinkles, Kittery Banter, Cairo, Tiger, Mary Frances, Esteban, Gail, Tootsie, Digby, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Princess Stori, Madame Pom, Genghis, Poodles, Desi, Sweet Cheeks, Olive, Shahrukh, Buttercream, Mushroom, Hubble, Pete and Wiggles McSunbask: (Singing) Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do Generosity, you are the key Hollywood, I'm here just for you Just for you!!!!! (Music ends as they begin the model art with Madame Pom on stage with Zoe Trent) This song was written and has been sung by My Little Pony Friendship is Magic during the Generosity Song Kittery: Now then... Shall we begin the model art of you and Madame Pom, Zoey? Zoe: I was born ready. Madame Pom: Yes. I'm ready too as well as planned. Shea Butter: I can't wait to see what Zoey has been trained back in Terriers and Tiaras! Sam U.L: Yeah. She's got talents. Digby: I know this is going to be hard but come on. A Model Art Competition? Princess Stori: Phillppa not going to like this competition between Madame Pom and Zoey. Genghis: They gone way back. Poodles: ...... Sugar Sprinkles: Only a judge would say let the model art begin. Scout: Do you really think that Blythe or Madison would find out about this? Cairo: No doubt about it. Tiger: How realistic. Kittery Banter: Alright, Dogs and Pets! Let the model art begin!! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets as they all start the the models on stage with Zoe, Genghis, Princess Stori, Shea Butter, Sam U.L., Digby and Madame Pom) Kittery: Now... to begin the model art show of this here stage, you must first pick your outfit to be yourself. Madame Pom: And how do we do that sort of thing exactly, Kittery? Kittery: Nothing. You just see what your made of while wearing your outfit. Zoe: Seems very simple enough for me. Shea Butter: Us dogs have are competing to see who gets the best models we ever had. Princess Stori: I wish my owner were here right now. Sam U.L.: Do I need the finishing touch on my design? Pepper: We'll be watching you on stage for here on in, Zoey. Penny Ling: Ohhh I wait to see their models they have. Minka: Oooh. So excited!! Russell: Take your places everyone. This is it! Vinnie: Remember to break your leg, Zoey! Sunil: Why would Zoey want to break a leg? That makes me worry. (And so the model art posing begins the curtains opens up starting with Zoe and Madame Pom working together side by side by walking and seeing the pets perfectionally) All Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Cheer for Madame Pom and Zoe) Buttercream: Looking good, Zoey bo Boey! Sweet Cheeks: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Esteban: Bravo! Magnifico! Sugar Sprinkles: That's our girls! (Next, Sam U.L., Shea Butter and Princess Stori walk on stage and pose by their outfits as the other Littlest Pet Shop Pets cheer and applaused) Poodles: ...... Olive: Good for you, Dogs! Mary Frances: I wanted to be on stage posing for my charm and glory. Scout: All right!!! (Then Wagger steps on stage posing with his clothes on) Cairo: Alright, Wagger! (And finally, Genghis, Digby, Tootsie and Gail steps on stage walk with their fashion clothes on by a pose) Tiger: Those dogs look like they're really good at this fashion pose huh? Desi: I agree on that, Tiger but that (Squawks) Outfits look very neat! Kittery: Bravo! Bravo every pet! I'm very impressed with the fashion outfit and style. I'm going to judge all of you of what you did out there. Digby: Judging? There ain't no human here who could judge in this fantasy. Tootsie: So what if we got to lose? Genghis: Who's gonna move on to the next stage and fashion and style and charm and glory? Shahrukh: That is exactly for me to know. Madame Pom: Finally after winning so far with Zoey at my side, there's no way we could... how you say... lose. (But then all of a sudden the fantasy ends as Blythe and Madison came back in the pet day camp area) Blythe: Hi everyone! Madison: Hey! What's with the other cat with a purple bow? Zoe: Oh! Blythe! Madison! This is Kittery Banter. Our new day camper. Madison: I wouldn't pet her if I were Blythe. She's furry. Olive: Some say this cat is thirsty for water once she drinks it. Kittery: (To Blythe and Madison) Hi. Hey! So you two can understand pets including me. That's interesting. Blythe: I know that. Madison used the dumbwaiter by accident. Madame Pom: (Sighs happily) Madison: What's with her? Zoe: Oh Madame Pom is happily doing her talents at the pet shop that's modeling and posing. Tiger: We can watch her do this all the time. Russell: Blythe! Madison! How's about bringing the others into the day camp area so that we could see her. Penny Ling: Those who could understand what were saying can watch. Pepper: Those of them don't are human adults especially Mrs. Twombly. Madison: I don't know. Someone might see that we can understand you. Buttercream: Oh pleasey wleasey lemon squeezy, Madison Bo Badison? We won't show you them cute faces in our sadly wadly eyes. Blythe: Okay okay. We'll do it. I'll think we'll call Jasper, Sue and Youngmee and see if they can see Zoe's friend Madame Pom's Model Art. Kittery: Thank you, Blythe. All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets but Kittery: All right!!! Blythe: Come on, Madison. Let go get them while they meet us at Littlest Pet Shop 2. Madison: Okay. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe and Madison asking Mrs. Twombly if they could wait for Jasper, Sue and Youngmee outside) Blythe: Hey, Mrs. T! Madison and I will be waiting for Jasper, Sue and Youngmee outside. There's some pet we want to see one of it's fashion models. Mrs. Twombly: Oh Blythe. Before you wait for them, make sure their owners pets in the day camp area are being taking care of. Madison: She will, Mrs. Twombly. After all those pets do mostly understand her. Mrs. Twombly: I'll be waiting. (Blythe and Madison went outside to go wait for Jasper, Sue and Youngmee as Mrs. Anna Twombly sighs deeply) I can only imagine if I can understand the pets as well. (Outside, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee stopped by to greet Blythe and Madison) Jasper: Hey Blythe! We heard that the pets are saying that you need us at the day camp area for some Model Art Fashion made by Madame Pom! Blythe: And we can't wait to see it. Ey, Jasper? Youngmee: What are we waiting for? Let's go see her do some fashion model arts of hers! Shall we? (Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee went back inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building inside past by Mrs. Twombly at her cash register and inside the day camp area as they sat down and see Madame Pom's Model Art of fashion is about to begin once again without a fantasy clip of it) Kittery: Sorry for the delay, Blythe's BFFS. But we kept on waiting for you to see one of the new talents that Madame Pom comes up with as her own Model Art of fashion! (And while the model art show began again, Zoe and Madame Pom stepped on stage doing their poses with their fashion clothes on. Wagger steps on stage with his fashion clothes on. Shea Butter, Sam U.L. and Princess Stori steps on stage doing their poses with their fashion clothes on. And finally Genghis, Digby, Gail and Tootsie do their poses with their fashion clothes on. Blythe, Madison, Jasper, Sue and Youngmee cheered and clapped as they all loved it) Pete: Heh. I knew they would going to love the fashion models of dogs. Hubble: (Tweets) Fashion. Mushroom: That's right. Now that's what we call a fashion. Vinnie: So, what do you think? Madison: I'd loved it. But not as much as I love designing clothes for pets along side Blythe. Blythe: Awww. Madison. Madame Pom: I knew you would come through for me, Zoey darling. Zoe: All in the days work, Madame Pom. You know, we dogs have to stick together as friends and our owners. Digby: That's right. Things will work out fine with all 28 of us pets. Genghis: And three animals too. Even Blythe and the others. Wiggles: (Laughs) Now that's what I call a fashion model art. THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts